Halloween
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: Halloween with Inuyasha. Fun. 1 shot! R&R WRITTEN BY SPIDEY!


**A/n: Written by Spidey for a certain someone on their birthday. You know who you are. Take into account I had barely any random juices flowing tonight and I finished this at exactly 12:57 AM. My first 1 Shot alone! **

**I was tired and forgot to add lines when i posted this. That is why I re-posted this chapter! **

_Disclamier- I do not own Inuyasha!_

* * *

"No, Seriously." Kagome said in the most serious voice she could muster. Sango, who was sitting beside Kagome, was laughing. When she stopped, she looked Kagome right in the eye. 

"Oh, you really are serious."

"Um hm." Kagome said, nodding her head.

"So people in your Era actually dress up in ridiculous costumes and run around villages, expecting to get food?"

Kagome nodded again.

"And you are planning on taking Inuyasha with you?"

Kagome nodded once again

"Ha. Good luck."

Kagome had to agree with Sango. She thought about going trick or treating with Inuyasha and her friends and wondered why she ever agreed to it.

"Well, I have to drag him either way, so… INUYASHA." She called over to him, who was sitting in a tree as usual.

"What!?" He yelled back.

"Come on. We are going to my era."

"Why? You were there a couple of days ago."

"It's a holiday. I want you to come see it."

"Not interested."

"There will be Ramen…"

"… Ok."

Sango and Miroku were marveling at how easy it was to get Inuyasha in on the plan.

"Wow, She's good." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I didn't think she could do it." Sango whispered back.

* * *

"Bye!" Kagome yelled before jumping into the well, followed by a blue light. 

"We will be back in two days. If we aren't, come get us." Inuyasha said, his mind obviously clouded by the thoughts of Ramen.

"Byeee!" The other three called back.

* * *

"Come on, stop stuffing your face and at least look for a costume." Kagome said to Inuyasha. They had stopped back at Kagome's house to boil Inuyasha some Ramen. They then headed off to a costume store near Kagome's house while Inuyasha ate his Ramen. Kagome had waited to pick out her costume with Inuyasha, so since it was the day before Halloween, there were very few good costumes left. 

"Bhut it thasthes shooow yummeh." Inuyasha managed to say through a mouthful of Ramen.

Kagome picked out a costume at random. It was a giant pumpkin.

"Ew…" Kagome said putting it down. She picked another one. It was a Giant M&M. "Ew-er…"

Inuyasha, who had finally finished his Ramen, was looking for costumes too. He made a pile of the ones he liked.

"Kagome come here." He bellowed

"Hmm?"

"What about these?" He asked, sounding proud as if he had done something really special.

Kagome went through the costumes. There were at least 3 different zombies, 2 dead men, and for some odd reason, a Spiderman costume.

"Inuyasha, these all look too small for you… and I think our costumes should match." Kagome said, pushing away one of the zombies as it was creeping her out. She then left to look through more costumes. Inuyasha, who looked upset that Kagome didn't like his costumes, kept looking as well.

Finally, Kagome found costumes she liked. They were going to be 2 vampires. Inuyasha's was navy blue suit and the inside of the cape was red. He already had the fangs and they would just say his ears were fake. She would wear a knee length tattered-at-the-bottom dress with the same kind of cape. By the time they had this all decided, which included lots of argument on Inuyasha's part, with the threat of the "s" word that made Inuyasha shudder, it was dark out.

"Kagome, I thought you would be home by now." Kagome's mom said as her and Inuyasha walked though the door.

"Sorry, we had a hard time finding costumes." Kagome replied, heading upstairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, would you mind sleeping in Kagome's room? She has a chair you can sleep in."

"That's ok. I'm not used to these 'beds' in this time anyways." Inuyasha said politely.

* * *

Kagome was already up in her room and changed by the time Inuyasha had received his pajamas. She laughed at the sight of Inuyasha in Sota's pj's. They were too small… Waaaay too small. 

"Kagome, how am I supposed to sleep in this?" He asked, barging into the bathroom while Kagome was brushing her teeth. She almost choked on the toothpaste.

"Nice rocket ships Inuyasha." She said, pointing to the Pj's. Space theme.

"Spaceships?"

"Nevermind" she said after spitting.

"You can sleep here." Kagome said after pointing out a comfy looking chair, right beside the end of her bed.

"Ok…" was the only sign of life she got from Inuyasha.

"Night."

_

* * *

_Kagome thought, waking up, before pulling the covers over her head. It was too early to be alive, and she forgot to pull her blinds the night before. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes though still under the covers. _Maybe I should make Inuyasha some breakfast… Wait, what is on my leg. _She whipped the covers off her to find that Inuyasha had fallen over in his sleep, and his head was now resting on her shin. She quickly pulled her leg away, awaking Inuyasha. 

"Kagome…No…Too…Early…" was all he said before falling back asleep.

_Yep, definitely breakfast._ She started walking towards the door and 'X'ed out yesterday's date, October 30th.

* * *

At a more reasonable time in the morning, Inuyasha came downstairs and ate the breakfast Kagome had made for him. 

"Happy Halloween sleepy heads." Kagome's mom said when she met Inuyasha and Kagome in the kitchen.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kagome announced, "Oh, Yuka… Yes he's here…dance…What! You never told me this was part of the plan… I know… No I don't… Fine. I'll meet you guys at 6:00 with him in front of the school… Ok… Bye…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started as she headed into the kitchen. Nobody was there. She went into the living room. Inuyasha and her mom were watching the news.

"Hello, I'm Kagami Yasha. Today a series of fires…" the reporter on the TV started

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you…" It was no use. He was mesmerized by the magic box. She turned it off.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Inuyasha yelled, his attention finally turning to Kagome.

"We are meeting my friends for Trick or Treating and a haunted house. There are some rules we need to go over… Come. Now."

By 5:30 the rules were explained.

No swords.

No attacking things; they are just costumes.

Candy must be checked by her before he eats it.

…and too many more to name here.

* * *

They got into their costumes and headed for the school.When the finally all met up, they started trick or treating. An hour later, Inuyasha had eaten so much sugar, Kagome was regretting bringing him. 

"These-are-good-Kagome…AHHHH Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy!!!!" Inuyasha said, full of hyper energy.

"Uhh, Kagome, is he alright?" Eri asked

"Yeah, he's just not used to this amount of sugar." Kagome responded, giving Inuyasha evil looks.

"Well the haunted house is right up ahead…" Ayumi pointed out

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and guided him to the haunted house. She had confiscated his Tetsusaiga so she was hoping there would be nothing eventful happening. Boy how she was wrong.

When they first stepped in, a dummy came soaring at them. Inuyasha, with a mix of his over-protectiveness for Kagome and the fact that he was on a sugar high, reacted and jumped the dummy. As more surprises came, Inuyasha reacted, pretty much destroying the haunted house. The bats were shredded, the cobwebs were dust, the skulls were smashed and the building was rubble.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! You said that you would behave…" Kagome started before realizing, Inuyasha was vibrating.

"Inuyasha, how much candy did you…" She snatched away his 3 trick or treating candy bags. All that were left were wrappers. "Oh god…You did not…"

"CANDY!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, running in circles around Kagome. She stopped him and after 15 minutes, calmed him down, though he was still vibrating. She grabbed his arm again and joined her friends.

"I told you about the dance earlier Kagome. It's at the school. If you want to win this bet, you better bring him." Yuka whispered to Kagome after her and Inuyasha rejoined the group.

"You were serious? YUKA! He doesn't get the concept of 'a dance'. Plus, he is on a sugar high. How can you make me do this?"

"Hey, a bet is a bet." Eri concluded

"Betbetbetbetbetbetbetbetbetbetbet…" Inuyasha started repeating to himself before Kagome elbowed him in the side.

* * *

They walked into the dance. It was beautifully decorated. There were snacks and punch and prizes, but all Kagome wanted to do was get out of there right away. 

Inuyasha, first seeing the 'dried potato snacks', ran to the snack table. Kagome, wrongly thinking that Inuyasha couldn't get into trouble at the snack table, left to sit with her friends.

"Why did you bring him here if he's not gonna dance?" Ayume asked

"You guys and this stupid bet. Seriously, I didn't want to bring Inuyasha here to trick or treat, or dance, or anything like that. I just don't want to be a slave, even if it is just for a day. I know you guys. You can be cruel! Like, make me do chores, or worse, clean the…" Kagome got cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Kagome, feeling better?" The boy asked

"Uhh, fine Hojo…" Kagome said uncomfortably, looking over her shoulder

"Do you… want to dance…?" Hojo asked.

Kagome took a nervous look at Inuyasha, who must have stuffed his face with about a pound of potato chips, and had moved on to the punch.

"I guess." She replied, taking his hand. About half-way through the song, Kagome noticed Inuyasha, after drinking almost the whole bowl of punch, was pretty tipsy. Then, noticing Kagome slow dancing with another guy, ran over and pushed Hojo down.

"Back off! I am here now!" He said, sounding like a super hero. He grabbed Kagome's hands and did… what you might call dancing… if you are reaaaally drunk. Kagome, realizing what was going on grabbed Inuyasha's ear and dragged him out the door, waving to her friends.

* * *

"Oooooh… Kagomeeeeee!" Inuyasha yelled, lying on Kagome's bed. 

"Coming, oh drunken one!" Kagome answered, walking upstairs with a plate of tea and cookies.

"I am never, and I mean NEVER, coming here on a holiday EVER again."

"No, I'm never inviting you to a holiday here ever again."

"What happened to me?"

"Someone probably spiked the punch, and well, you ate a lot of sugar. You are going to feel sick for a while."

"But… But…"

"No buts, I have to suffer for your damage, and I lost that bet…" Kagome said trailing off.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What was this bet?"

Kagome started blushing madly.

"Nothing…" she started., "My friends made a bet that you would…"

He was asleep. Out like a light. On Kagome's bed.

"Hey," she said quietly, kissing the top of his head, "Because of you, I have to sleep on the floor…"

She wrapped a blanket around him and grabbed a bunch of pillows off her bed. Next she grabbed a bunch of markers and settled down on the floor. Tomorrow morning, when he was feeling better, she would get payback… hehehe.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
